Isósceles
by Snape's Snake
Summary: El triángulo isósceles es aquél que tiene dos ángulos y dos lados iguales, pero Severus, Lucius y Narcisa, ¿forman un triángulo de esas características?  Esta historia sí lo es: un triángulo. Tres personajes, tres capítulos.
1. Lucius

_**Nota de historia: **_

_Un día muy concreto de la vida de Severus Snape. Sus encuentros con Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy le harán replantearse sentimientos, revivir recuerdos y tomar decisiones._

_**Nota de autora: **_

_Hola a todos, a los que me conocéis y a los que no. _

_Esta historia empecé a escribirla el 17 de enero de este año. A esta velocidad a la que escribo quizás cuando tenga 60 años haya publicado otro fic, jeje!_

_Tomé ciertas decisiones previas antes de escribirlo: sería un Snucius, indudablemente, pero Lucius no sería (o yo no pretendía que pareciera), una caricatura de sí mismo; no habría lemon; mostraría el carácter de los tres personajes de mi triángulo tal y como yo estaba deseando leerlo en algún fic y enseñaría el engranaje interno del cerebro de mi profesor favorito ;)_

_Vosotros sois los únicos que podéis juzgar si he conseguido alguno de mis objetivos. ¡Un beso!_

_Agradezco enormemente a mi amiga __**ItrustSeverus**__ sus consejos, sus repasos exhaustivos, sus correcciones, su infinita paciencia y, sobre todo, su apoyo incondicional. Eres la mejor Beta del mundo, pero yo te quiero por mucho más que eso ;)_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Todos los personajes son de la Sra. Rowling. Sin discusión. Aunque puedo decir que quiero más a Severus Snape que ella ;) _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Lucius<strong>

—Mmmmm.

—Ahhh… Severussss.

Se desplomaron en el colchón de lana con un gruñido gemelo. El más joven de los dos, echado sobre la espalda del mayor, resollaba en su oído, cansado pero satisfecho. Poco después se separaron, quedando uno junto al otro, con sus respiraciones agitadas llenando cada rincón de la habitación en semipenumbra, apenas iluminada por el débil sol del ocaso. Eso fue lo único que pudo escucharse durante un buen rato hasta que un ligero siseo, producido por las sábanas de raso al ser retiradas y el crujido de la madera de la cama con dosel lo sustituyeron.

Una espléndida y delgada figura se deslizó elegantemente fuera del lecho para acercarse con estudiada lentitud al otro extremo del cuarto. Su piel pálida, de una suavidad exquisita, estaba perlada de sudor, pero parecía no importarle que éste se enfriara sobre su cuerpo porque no se cubrió, simplemente se recostó contra el marco de la ventana para contemplar el exterior, dejando que la cálida luz del sol recortara su silueta y produjera increíbles reflejos anaranjados y violetas en su larga melena rubia.

El silencio se mantuvo durante unos cuantos minutos más. A Severus le gustaba el silencio, era un bien preciado para él, sobre todo en el mundo de griterío, correrías y escándalo en el que se movía. Para un alma como la suya, deseosa de paz e introspección, trabajar en un Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, rodeado todo el tiempo de niños y niñas molestamente ruidosos, era un martirio continuo.

Aún así, fue él quien habló primero.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos bajo la cabeza y contemplando al otro hombre con insolencia.

El interpelado se giró ligeramente en su dirección y admiró en secreto su torso, delgado pero bien formado, agradecido de bloquear él mismo la poca luz de la habitación, porque no hubiera podido soportar que Severus viera aquella mirada de profunda adoración que se creía incapaz de ocultar, sobre todo en los momentos posteriores al sexo con él.

—¿Por qué crees que me preocupa algo? —Acertó a decir con su acento arrastrado y voz medianamente neutra.

—Es evidente. Apenas has hablado.

—Creía que preferías el silencio.

—Sin duda. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta de que no es algo natural en ti. ¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio se quedó callado un rato, sin decidirse a ser sincero con él, y desvió su gris mirada para perderla en el cada vez más oscuro cielo crepuscular.

—Estoy furioso, eso es todo —confesó al fin.

—Ah, ya veo —sonrió Severus, mordaz—. Por eso me has llamado.

—Sí —el aristocrático mago bajó la mirada al alféizar de la ventana—, necesitaba… desfogarme.

—Pues creo que el que se ha desfogado he sido yo —comentó Severus divertido, sin poderlo evitar. Lucius se limitó a sonreír con un deje de melancolía, por lo que el profesor se apresuró a añadir—: Muy bien, ¿quién te ha puesto furioso? ¿Narcisa?

—No, ella no.

—¿Entonces?

—Potter —la negra mirada de Severus se ensombreció ante la sola mención de ese nombre y todo rastro de humor desapareció de su semblante—. No soporto a ese crío, ¿cómo puedes aguantarle?

—Con estoicismo, Lucius. ¿De qué otro modo? —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Pero el Slytherin, como si no hubiera escuchado el tono resentido de su voz, continuó con su queja.

—¿Cómo puedes aguantarles a los dos, a Dumbledore y a él?

—¿Y cómo coño puedo aguantarte a ti? —ladró el otro desde la cama.

Lucius Malfoy se lo quedó mirando en silencio unos segundos y luego una sonora carcajada resonó en la habitación, se pasó una mano por la sedosa mata de pelo rubio y se acercó de nuevo al lecho con movimientos sinuosos para sentarse en el borde, justo al lado de su amante.

—Indudablemente, por todo el placer que soy capaz de darte —le pasó una mano por la frente, simulando que el gesto era más conciliador que cariñoso.

—Ya, pues quizás debería empezar a buscarlo en otro sitio, ¿sabes? Vengo aquí con la intención de relajarme, de que _tú_ me ayudes a relajarme y, ¿con qué me encuentro? Con que tienes que sacar siempre el mismo puto tema.

—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo —le rogó el rubio Slytherin—. Seguro que hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte.

—No, no creo —bufó Severus.

—Ah, ¿no? —dijo, mientras una sonrisa juguetona adornaba sus labios.

Sus ojos plateados se reflejaron en las negras obsidianas aún chispeantes de furia del hombre tendido en la cama. La tez pálida y suave de Severus estaba ligeramente sonrosada y Lucius fue incapaz de descifrar si se debía a la ira contenida o si se trataba de las huellas de su último orgasmo compartido, aunque deseó en secreto que se debiera a la segunda opción. Se inclinó un poco hacia él para poder observarle mejor, pasando los delicados dedos de su mano derecha por el nacimiento del cabello, fuerte y negro como el carbón, que estaba algo sudoroso y pegado al cráneo. Con el movimiento, involuntariamente, rozó el torso desnudo y expuesto de su amante con su larga melena rubia, provocándole un estremecimiento. Entonces colocó su mano izquierda, apoyándola en el colchón, junto a la estrecha cintura de Severus, rozándole apenas, e inclinó más la cabeza para ir al encuentro de la suave piel que le esperaba. Besó con ternura el vientre plano del moreno, que aguantó la respiración, contrayendo el diafragma para apartarse de sus labios, con lo que avivó el deseo del Slytherin, que gimió justo antes de volver a besarle, esta vez con labios y dientes.

—¿Te estás poniendo tierno, Lucius? —Se mofó.

—Mmmmm, Severus —respiró contra su piel, que sintió la cálida brisa como si fuera una caricia más—, eres _tan_ delicioso…

El profesor rió mientras el otro hombre seguía llenando su cuerpo de besos y mordiscos, marcando su estómago, su pecho, su vientre, hundiendo su curiosa lengua en la cálida cueva que era su ombligo y haciéndole exquisitas cosquillas con su cabello, que le rozaba de modo lascivo.

—Está bien, ya basta —le dijo sin demasiada convicción, sonriendo con suficiencia. Le complacía despertar ese deseo en alguien tan refinado en sus gustos como era Lucius—. Vamos, cuéntame lo que ha pasado. Sé que lo estás deseando.

—Lo que deseo lo tengo justo aquí. Dejemos de hablar, ¿mmm?

Se subió de rodillas a la cama, posicionándose entre las piernas algo abiertas del otro sin dejar ni un solo momento de besarle y saborearle, bajando peligrosamente hacia su pubis, donde deseaba demorarse por largo rato.

—Vamos, Lucius —Severus sacó las manos de debajo de su cabeza y enredó sus dedos entre las finas hebras doradas de su atento amante, agarrándole del pelo con fuerza y obligándole a alzar el rostro de su cuerpo. El último beso fue lanzado al aire—. Déjame ya, no me hagas repetírtelo.

Una fugaz decepción relampagueó en los grises ojos del aristócrata, que procuró ocultarla con prontitud porque, como sabía muy bien, demasiadas muestras de cariño eran contraproducentes cuando se trataba de Severus Snape. El pocionista aflojó su tirón de pelo y Lucius alzó más la cabeza, afianzando sus manos en el colchón a ambos lados del cuerpo del profesor, mientras éste aprovechaba para deslizar sus largos y delgados dedos desde el rubio cabello hasta los hombros y los brazos del otro hombre en una caricia apaciguadora. Se sonrieron: Severus, divertido; Lucius, algo consternado.

—Está bien, perdona —Severus le hizo un gesto vago con la mano derecha y golpeó el colchón junto a ellos para que el otro Slytherin se tendiera a su lado, cosa que Lucius se apresuró a hacer. Ansiaba apretarse contra él como si fuera lo único que le anclara a la realidad, pero aún así, no pudo evitar añadir con sorna—: Me doy cuenta de que no eres capaz de aguantar mi ritmo, lo comprendo.

—¿Qué te has creído? Soy bastante más joven que tú.

Le golpeó en el hombro con el puño cerrado mientras Lucius pasaba sobre él, primero la pierna izquierda, luego la derecha y finalmente se dejaba caer en la cama, hundiéndose en el blando colchón.

—¿En serio? Nadie lo diría, te estás volviendo un viejo, Severus, rodeado de tanta decrepitud en ese maldito castillo.

—No me lo recuerdes. Anda, dime, ¿qué ha hecho el niñato esta vez?

Severus rodeó los hombros de Lucius con un brazo para acercarle más hacia su cuerpo, deseando sentir la calidez que emanaba de la tersa piel del rubio pegada a la suya. Aunque en realidad no hubiera hecho falta que lo hiciera, porque el otro estaba cómodamente acoplado a él, pasando su mano derecha por su pecho velludo, enredando su dedo índice con movimientos circulares en los negros rizos, algo que al rubio Slytherin le resultaba muy grato, quizás por las pocas ocasiones en que podía permitirse ese lujo. Cuando empezó a hablar, lo hizo con un deje de rencor.

—El muy desgraciado… no le soporto, de verdad que no le soporto. He perdido un elfo doméstico por su culpa. Me ha… le ha… ha parecido que le entregaba una prenda, y le he liberado. Es tan…

—¿Cómo que "ha parecido"? —preguntó intrigado Severus.

—Me ha devuelto… —y como si pensara mejor lo que debía decir y lo que debía callar, añadió—: bueno, me ha dado un sucio y asqueroso calcetín que he lanzado al suelo, Dobby lo ha cogido y… ya puedes imaginarte el resto.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la estancia hasta que el profesor comentó, pensativo:

—Así que ha utilizado una treta un poco… infantil, ¿no? —Dudaba entre si realmente había sido algo inocente o se trataba de una estratagema demasiado Slytherin para un Gryffindor.

—He caído en la trampa como un tonto, Severus. Y no lo soporto.

—¿Por qué has aceptado el calcetín, para empezar?

—No lo he aceptado, ¡el maldito crío me lo ha puesto en la mano! No es que me importe lo más mínimo lo que haga ahora Dobby, por supuesto. De hecho, era bastante inútil, pero me molesta.

Severus no tenía ni idea de lo que podría significar tener un elfo doméstico para uso propio. Evidentemente, en el colegio los elfos le obedecían, pero era muy consciente de que no le pertenecían. Tampoco creía que fuera necesario poseer ninguno, pero comprendía que Lucius había crecido rodeado de siervos y criados. Poseer elfos domésticos era un signo indudable de pertenecer a un elevado nivel social.

—Sí, Lucius, has caído en la trampa como un tonto —apuntó al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

—Vaya, eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar —se molestó Lucius.

—¿No esperas la verdad?

—Espero algo más de comprensión.

—Oh, qué contrariedad —ironizó Severus—, me temo que eso tendrá que dártelo Narcisa, yo no soy en absoluto comprensivo.

Lucius dejó de acariciar el deseable pecho del otro Slytherin y se giró para poder contemplar el techo adoselado de la cama, tal y como hacía Severus, pero aún manteniendo el contacto con el cuerpo del otro hombre. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se la pasó por el suave y brillante pelo rubio.

—Narcisa se pondrá hecha una furia cuando sepa que hemos perdido a Dobby.

—Que _has_ perdido, Lucius, _tú_ has perdido a Dobby, no ella.

Al oír aquello le fulminó con la mirada pero el otro lo aceptó con una sonrisa petulante. Le resultaba tan sumamente erótico verle sonreír de ese modo cuando estaba desnudo en su cama que volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el dosel, intentando ocultar su frustración.

—De acuerdo, que _yo_ he perdido. ¿Contento?

—Me gusta decir las cosas como son —apuntilló Severus y, volviendo a colocar sus brazos bajo la cabeza, preguntó—: ¿No dices que era un inútil? ¿Por qué tendría que enfadarse entonces?

—Sí, bueno, yo le consideraba un inútil pero ella le tenía cierto… no sé cómo llamarlo.

—Pfff —se mofó—. No hablarás de aprecio, espero.

—Algo así.

—Hmmm.

Lucius le dirigió una rápida mirada para encontrarle con una única ceja enarcada y contemplándole de soslayo.

—¿Qué?

—No he dicho nada —dijo, fijando sus relampagueantes ojos negros de nuevo en la tela aterciopelada sobre sus cabezas.

Severus contó hasta cinco mentalmente. Eran los segundos que le concedía a Lucius antes de que cayera en su juego.

Nunca había hecho partícipe al otro Slytherin de su verdadera opinión respecto a la familia Black, por supuesto, y creía que Narcisa no se libraba en absoluto del yugo que representaba pertenecer a semejante linaje, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía por ella. Se podía pensar que su boda con Lucius, como la mayoría de las que tenía lugar entre la gente de su alcurnia, había sido de conveniencia y que allí se acababa todo pero, si ahondabas un poco, como Severus había hecho, descubrías que tras ese falso matrimonio que les unía había un claro sentimiento de afecto.

Recordaba especialmente una ocasión en la que asistió a una de las magníficas fiestas que el reciente matrimonio celebraba en la mansión de la familia. Odiaba tener que ir a ese tipo de actos pero no podía negarse, aunque se había mantenido prudentemente apartado del bullicio general y había podido hacer una de las cosas que mejor se le daban: observar a los demás.

Lucius y Narcisa pululaban entre sus invitados, conversando con todos y cada uno de ellos, procurando que se sintieran cómodos y disfrutaran de la bebida, la música y la compañía. En un momento dado, Narcisa se le acercó, no sin cierta rigidez en su porte aristocrático, como si prefiriera estar a años luz de la negra figura, delgada y desgarbada, que era él mismo a sus 19 años.

—¿Te diviertes, Snape? —Le preguntó, mientras se llevaba una copa de champagne a sus labios rojos de carmín.

—Asistir a estas fiestas es la razón de mi existir —ironizó el joven mortífago, clavando su negra mirada en el bello rostro.

—Parece ser que Lucius te aprecia bastante —dijo ella, buscando a su marido con los ojos—, por eso se empeña en…

Severus siguió la dirección de su mirada y encontró el motivo por el que se había detenido en mitad de la frase. Lucius se hallaba conversando con un atractivo mago ataviado con una elegante túnica de color magenta. Nada hubiera resultado inusual si no fuera porque el anfitrión tenía una clara actitud insinuante respecto al otro hombre: estaban situados muy juntos y Lucius apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su invitado, en un gesto despreocupado y casual, pero deslizando de vez en cuando sus dedos gráciles hacia arriba para acariciar subrepticiamente las puntas de su pelo castaño.

Él sabía interpretar ese lenguaje corporal a la perfección, había sido objeto del mismo tipo de atenciones por parte de Lucius demasiadas veces como para no reconocerlo, pero al girarse de nuevo hacia la mujer, lo que le sorprendió fue el dolor que halló en el fondo de la azul mirada y que ardió como una llama, intensa pero efímera, puesto que Narcisa se encargó de extinguirla al instante.

—Si me disculpas, Snape —murmuró, antes de que él pudiera intentar decir algo—, tengo que encargarme del resto de invitados.

—Por supuesto —contestó, y contempló cómo se alejaba en dirección contraria a donde estaba su marido, con su fría máscara habitual de nuevo prendida firmemente en el rostro.

A partir de entonces, su modo de ver a la esposa de su ahora amante cambió radicalmente, por la seguridad de saber que Narcisa era una persona que escondía su soledad y su tristeza tras un muro de frialdad frente a los demás, algo que ambos parecían tener en común.

Pero eso no quería decir que Severus, sabiendo de antemano que Lucius defendería a su esposa a capa y espada, tuviera la suficiente fuerza de ánimo como para privarse del placer que le suponía provocarle, sobre todo, por lo fácil que le resultaba siempre.

—Es una mujer muy sensible, Severus —dijo el rubio Slytherin—, y se merece todo el respeto del mundo. Es una buena persona y no sé por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto que lo creo —dijo con voz escéptica, sólo para seguir provocándole.

Pero el tono pareció pasar desapercibido para Lucius, o quizás era que prefería fingir que no se había percatado de ello, y continuó como si Severus no hubiera hablado.

—La quiero mucho, y ella a mí.

—¿Por eso estás aquí conmigo, desnudo y sudoroso? ¿Porque la quieres mucho?

—Ya sabes qué quiero decir.

—Claro, claro, ya sé —se burló.

—Ella también se busca la vida por ahí.

—¿Acaso le queda otra opción?

Lucius, indignado, se separó unos centímetros del cuerpo de Severus, alejándose de su lado, pero se arrepintió de ello al instante, al ser consciente de que el otro no provocaría que sus cuerpos volvieran a entrar en contacto. Rabioso como estaba, acabó por confesarlo todo.

—He querido matarle, ¿sabes?

—¿A Dobby?

—No —le contestó con un gruñido—. A Potter.

El corazón de Severus se aceleró inevitablemente, apenas tres latidos seguidos y luego consiguió mantener el ritmo normal. Agradeció que Lucius no estuviera acariciándole el pecho como hacía unos instantes, porque podría haberlo notado; de hecho, agradeció que sus cuerpos no estuvieran en contacto en absoluto, porque un escalofrío le había recorrido por entero. Aún así, su expresión no había cambiado un ápice y, ahora que podía estar seguro de que nada le delataría, giró su rostro hacia el de su compañero de cama.

—De modo que has querido matarle pero no lo has hecho.

—No, claro que no lo he hecho —Lucius le miró directamente a los ojos—. Estábamos en el colegio, por el amor de Merlín. El puto viejo me habría arrancado la piel a tiras si le hubiera tocado un solo pelo a su niñito querido. Además, el maldito Dobby se ha entrometido.

—Entiendo, así que se ha entrometido —Severus se alzó, sentándose en el borde de la cama para rebuscar, inclinado hacia el suelo, su ropa interior—. Aprende a controlarte, Malfoy, ya no eres un crío.

—No le he hecho nada, ¿no? Me he controlado.

—Según tú, gracias a un simple elfo doméstico. No me parece que eso sea controlarse.

Al fin había encontrado sus calzoncillos, alzó un pie tras otro para poder ponérselos y se levantó de la cama, subiendo la prenda por sus delgadas y firmes piernas. Por un breve instante, Lucius pudo disfrutar de la magnífica visión que eran aquellos blancos y deliciosos glúteos marcados con ocho medias lunas algo rojizas: las marcas que sus propias uñas habían dejado en la piel al querer sentirle más profundo.

—¿Por qué te enfadas? Tú le odias tanto o más que yo.

—Sí, le odio. Claro que le odio, pero me contengo, Malfoy.

—¡Deja de llamarme Malfoy! —Se sentó de golpe, furioso—. Soy Lucius, Severus, ¡Lucius!

—Cuando te comportas de ese modo irracional no eres más que un Malfoy. Uno más de tu _bonita_ estirpe.

—¡Al menos yo tengo una estirpe a la que pertenecer!

Severus se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de amargo disgusto en su pálido rostro. Detestaba que le recordaran sus orígenes. Sus más que _despreciables_ orígenes.

—Sí, es cierto —admitió con voz grave, mientras se ponía uno de sus oscuros calcetines.

—No he querido decir eso, Severus —Lucius se arrodilló en la cama, su mirada destilando algo de remordimiento.

—No importa —siguió buscando por el suelo hasta que encontró el calcetín que le faltaba y que se puso con rapidez.

—Severus… no nos enfademos, ¿vale? Por favor, perdóname… a mí no me importa que no seas…

—¡Déjalo ya! —gritó. Se puso su negra túnica y añadió, algo más calmado—: Tengo que volver al colegio.

—Al colegio, claro. Con el viejo —fue una desdeñosa afirmación más que una pregunta.

—Sí, con el viejo —dijo Severus, enfadado, para luego añadir con ironía—: Tú tienes tu preciosa mansión y tu fría y preciosa mujer. Yo tengo un castillo y un maldito viejo controlador, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? La vida está así de mal repartida.

—En momentos como estos desearía que el Señor Tenebroso regresara para que pudiera quitarnos de en medio a Dumbledore. Me repugna ver cómo se pasea por los pasillos del Ministerio como si fuera el dueño, como si todo el mundo tuviéramos que mostrarle respeto y pleitesía.

Severus estaba abotonándose la túnica con ligereza y prontitud cuando se quedó petrificado. Sólo había sido capaz de escuchar "desearía que el Señor Tenebroso regresara". Contempló a Lucius, que tenía una extraña mirada soñadora en sus ojos grises, y acabó de vestirse.

—Ya —fue lo único que dijo.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y pasó a ponerse las botas, subiendo las cremalleras con un rápido silbido.

—No te vayas enfadado, Severus —Lucius salió de su ensoñación y se echó algo hacia delante, contra la espalda del Slytherin, apoyando las manos en el colchón para acomodar la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y darle un ligero beso en el cuello—. Quédate un poco más. No, mejor, quédate a cenar, por favor.

—De veras tengo que volver, se me está haciendo tarde —se levantó, alisándose la túnica y encarando a Lucius; parecía mucho más calmado—. Esta noche hay un banquete y como jefe de Slytherin no puedo faltar.

—Si el Señor Tenebroso volviera no tendrías que hacer más de profesor, ¿sabes?

—Eso dependería de lo que _él _quisiera que hiciera —"que podrían ser cosas bastante peores que enseñar Pociones, querido mío", pensó—. ¿Crees que tú podrías llevar esta vida disoluta si él volviera?

—Vida disoluta… —dijo con incredulidad— yo no llevo una vida disoluta —su sonrisa murió en sus labios al ver cómo Severus alzaba una única ceja significativamente—. Y aunque así fuera, eso es algo que sólo nos importa a Narcisa y a mí y ella ya conoce mis preferencias. Las ha conocido siempre —Lucius fue gateando al encuentro de Severus, a quien rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y, de rodillas ante él, le besó de nuevo en el cuello—. Apenas tuvimos sexo antes de tener a Draco y desde luego no nos hemos acostado desde entonces. ¿Para qué, si ya tenemos un heredero varón?

—Los sangre pura y vuestras herencias. Sois… —le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y se agachó para besarle en los labios con rabia. Pero pronto fue olvidada, porque era agradable estar con Lucius, lo había sido desde el primer momento en que decidió dejarse llevar, cuando tenía 20 años. Pero aún lo era más contemplar los esfuerzos que hacía el mayor por ocultar lo mucho que le agradaban sus contactos, más allá del puro placer sexual. Dulcemente, rompió el beso— no importa. Invítame a cenar otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

Lucius se apretó más a él, haciéndole notar algo duro contra su muslo izquierdo. Severus miró hacia abajo y pudo apreciar cómo el miembro de su amante, semierecto, bello y rosado, se balanceaba ligeramente, provocándole un repentino deseo de acogerle en su boca para degustar su más que exquisito sabor.

—¿Vas a dejarme en este estad...?

Severus se lanzó contra sus labios de nuevo, hambriento, para comerle, para tragarse sus palabras con un caliente y húmedo beso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final:<strong>_

_Si habéis sentido la imperiosa necesidad de comentar, por favor, hacedlo. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. Miles de gracias :)_


	2. Narcisa

_**Nota de autora: **_

_Bueno, ya estoy aquí otra vez, puntual a mi cita con un nuevo capítulo de esta apasionante historia ;)_

_De acuerdo, ya sé que no es apasionante, pero quizás me concederéis que sí es apasionada, ¿qué tal así? :)_

_Bien, respecto a lo que sucede en este capítulo, y a su "protagonista" debo darle las gracias a mi querida Beta, que me empujó a que mejorara el modo de mostrar a Narcisa. Sabe que no es un personaje que me apasione, no me cae demasiado bien y apenas sale en los libros, pero creo haber hecho una mujer con mucho "rebost", como decimos por aquí. Rebost en castellano significa despensa, en el sentido de que hay mucho más escondido de lo que puedes ver. Con deciros que ya no creo que me caiga tan mal._

_Espero que os pase a vosotros lo mismo. ¡Un beso!_

_Agradezco enormemente a mi amiga __**ItrustSeverus**__ sus consejos, sus repasos exhaustivos, sus correcciones, su infinita paciencia y, sobre todo, su apoyo incondicional. Eres la mejor Beta del mundo, pero yo te quiero por mucho más que eso ;)_

_**Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que habéis gastado parte de vuestro preciado tiempo en leer esta historia, y muy especialmente a ItrustSeverus, Aprhodita y Pandora0000 porque vuestros comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Todos los personajes son de la Sra. Rowling. Sin discusión. Aunque puedo decir que quiero más a Severus Snape que ella ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Narcisa<strong>

Narcisa Malfoy giró por un corredor y se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho de su marido, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Se apoyó contra el friso de madera que recorría el pasillo y recostó su cabeza en la pared forrada de tela de Damasco, cerrando sus ojos azules. Tenía que calmarse. Dirigió su mano derecha a la base del cuello donde, bajo la fina piel, la carótida marcaba los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

Coincidir con Severus siempre le producía ese efecto, pero aquella tarde, la sorpresa por haberle encontrado cara a cara al llegar a casa y el olor inconfundible del perfume de Lucius mezclándose con el aroma masculino del profesor, habían hecho estragos en su serenidad.

Porque, desde hacía años, deseaba al oscuro amigo de su marido de forma casi obsesiva. Porque su negra mirada, fría e impenetrable, era capaz de despertar su deseo de un modo que creía olvidado. Porque saberle homosexual no hacía más que incrementar su anhelo por tenerle. Porque imaginárselos juntos la llenaba de una congoja y un desasosiego que la hacían parecer una adolescente en plena pubertad. Porque con sólo un pequeño gesto por su parte hubiera sido capaz de olvidar todos los convencionalismos y apariencias y hubiera dejado que la poseyera de la manera en que más le apeteciera.

Recordó su voz suave, más suave aún al pronunciar su nombre; o quizás era que sonaba tan bien en boca de Severus, que cualquier palabra sonaba tan bien cuando se escapaba de entre sus finos labios, que sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral. No dejaba de ser curioso que ahora sintiera aquello, porque al principio, cuando Lucius se había empeñado en invitarle a todas las fiestas y en relacionarse con él aunque sólo se tratara de un simple mestizo, a Narcisa había llegado a disgustarle en extremo el joven arisco y prepotente.

Pero, sin saber cómo, un día eso había cambiado. No podía recordar exactamente cuándo, pero suponía que había sido en el momento en que, tras la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, su familia había caído en desgracia. Primero, el encarcelamiento de por vida de Bellatrix y Rodolphus; después, el inacabable juicio a Lucius; y, por último, la humillante situación en la que tuvieron que vivir durante años antes de volver a recuperar el favor del Ministerio de Magia y, más concretamente, del Ministro Fudge.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, la única persona que les había respaldado, aún sin mostrar abiertamente su apoyo, incluso tras haber sufrido él también un juicio y enfrentarse a un incierto futuro, había sido él. Su comportamiento no fue como el de muchos de los magos que habían acudido a sus fiestas y celebraciones y que pasaron a negarles el saludo; ni tampoco como el de aquellos que nunca habían sido invitados a ellas y que, tras el juicio, les miraban por encima del hombro, arguyendo haberse alejado de ellos gracias a su sentido común y no a su falta de poder adquisitivo.

Por el contrario, el moreno Slytherin había sido el mismo cretino de siempre, y aún así -o quizás tal vez por eso, Narcisa no podía saberlo-, el hecho era que, de pronto, Snape había pasado a ser Severus en sus pensamientos, y lo que antes era desagrado por su parte se había convertido en respeto y confianza.

Respeto, porque pese a lo que los demás pensaran de él, de su falta de recursos económicos y de su humilde cuna, había conseguido cerrar muchas bocas y acallar dañinos rumores con su aguda inteligencia y su lengua viperina. Y confianza, porque no había salvado su pescuezo delatando a sus compañeros, sino que, sencillamente, había dejado que el _bueno_ de Dumbledore hablara en su favor. Una jugada inteligente. Admirable. Tras darse cuenta de eso, y de manera paulatina, había cambiado su modo de ver al joven mortífago, que se había convertido en un hombre austero, cínico y tremendamente atrayente, aún a pesar de su falta de atractivo físico.

De todos modos, Narcisa creía haber sido siempre lo bastante discreta como para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, y que se había sabido dominar a la perfección, hecho que, en parte, era debido a que sus encuentros siempre habían sido casuales y esporádicos y, por eso mismo, situaciones controlables. Pero desde el ingreso de Draco en Hogwarts, todo parecía haberse incrementado. Sus encuentros y su deseo.

Y no se trataba sólo de que ahora fuera el maestro favorito y el tutor escolar de su hijo, ya que era el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, sino que parecía que su marido consideraba que ése era un buen motivo para invitar al hombre más de lo que, en su opinión, indicaba el decoro, escudándose además en su amistad de muchos años.

Poco a poco, consiguió que su corazón se fuera acompasando. Dejó resbalar su mano en dirección a su pecho, acariciando la cadena del colgante de oro blanco y diamantes que pendía de su cuello. Tenía la forma de un precioso pavo real y había sido un regalo de Lucius cuando la cortejaba pero, aunque era ostentoso como todo lo relacionado con la familia Malfoy, le gustaba mucho y solía llevarlo a menudo. Pasar uno de sus dedos por el redondeado cuerpo del ave dorada le daba tranquilidad. Y eso era lo que necesitaba para poder hablar con su marido de aquello de lo que se había enterado esa misma tarde. Del verdadero motivo por el que ahora se dirigía a su despacho.

Suspiró, aún con la mano en su colgante, y acabó de recorrer el pasillo hasta plantarse frente a una preciosa puerta lacada, en la que tocó con suavidad.

—¿Lucius?

Los golpes y la voz amortiguada de su mujer sacaron al dueño de la casa de sus cavilaciones. Llevaba veinte minutos sentado tras la mesa de oscura madera de su despacho, repasando el correo que había recibido aquella misma tarde e intentando olvidar el regusto amargo que le había dejado la visita de Severus cuando, tras el último beso, ardiente como su propio cuerpo desesperado de sexo, le había susurrado un quedo "Adiós, Lucius". Claro que no sabía de qué se extrañaba, solía sucederle a menudo, y más aún cuando se mostraba demasiado abiertamente "cariñoso" y dispuesto. Se había descuidado con sus siempre calculados pasos. Debía ser más cauteloso la próxima vez; porque sabía que habría una próxima vez, siempre la había.

—Adelante, querida —dijo. La puerta caoba brillante de doble hoja se abrió para dejar paso a la belleza distante y fría de Narcisa Malfoy que, tras cerrar de nuevo, se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su sonriente marido y se sentó en una de las dos butacas que había reservadas para las visitas—. Has vuelto muy pronto.

—He comprado todo lo que necesitaba —comentó tranquilamente, para luego añadir con acritud— y no puedo soportar durante demasiado tiempo a la estúpida de Imogen.

—Creía que era tu mejor amiga…

—Yo no diría tanto. Es una nueva rica con visos de aristócrata. Y no la aguanto cuando se dedica a despotricar de su marido —su tono era desdeñoso, ocultando cualquier rastro de su nerviosismo anterior—. ¿Qué espera que haga? ¿Que la aconseje? Hay cosas que deberían quedar dentro del matrimonio de cada cual. Yo no voy contando por ahí mis intimidades.

Por supuesto, ambos sabían que no había demasiadas intimidades conyugales que contar, pero eso no era óbice para hacerlas vergonzosamente públicas. Narcisa valoraba mucho la discreción.

—Eso sería vulgar, querida.

Lucius volvió a fijar su atención en el correo desperdigado sobre la mesa. Sujetó un sobre del Ministerio de Magia entre sus dedos y se dedicó a voltearlo a contraluz sin decidirse a abrirlo.

—Exacto, lo mismo pienso yo —se quedó en silencio, observando los preciosos ojos grises de su marido mientras volvía a acariciar, sin apenas darse cuenta de que lo hacía, el colgante de oro, e intentando decidir cómo sacar el tema que de verdad la tenía preocupada.

Lucius apartó la mirada durante unos segundos del sobre que sostenía entre sus dedos para encontrarse con la frialdad de los ojos azules de su esposa. Pero él sabía leer esos ojos y ver la verdad escondida en ellos. Como Slytherins que eran, ambos habían aprendido de muy jóvenes que debían ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás, pero Lucius sabía interpretar que esa frialdad muchas veces era más estudiada que veraz. Aquella parecía ser una de esas ocasiones.

—¿Ha sucedido algo malo? —Le preguntó.

Narcisa le contempló durante unos segundos más, sumida en sus pensamientos, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y finalmente comentó:

—Imogen también me ha dicho una cosa que me ha dejado intranquila.

—¿Qué, cielo?

—¿Sabes que su marido forma parte del consejo escolar de Hogwarts?

—Por supuesto, ¿su marido no es Gaylord Moerbius? —Lucius se preguntó adónde querría llegar Narcisa con todo aquello.

—El mismo. Dice que fuiste a verle hace un tiempo, Lucius, y que le amenazaste para que firmara una petición para expulsar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts.

—Eso es exagerado, querida, simplemente le dije que librarnos del viejo era lo más recomendable para la educación de nuestros hijos —en realidad, Lucius sabía que aquello era una mentira descarada y estaba seguro de que Narcisa también lo sabía, pero no podía contestar otra cosa. Dejó encima de la mesa el sobre que aún sostenía en su mano y se recostó contra el respaldo de su propio sillón para añadir—: Pero no ha servido de mucho, porque los muy cobardes le han pedido que volviera, ¡a mis espaldas!

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la redada del Ministerio de hace unas semanas? —Narcisa se sujetó con fuerza a los reposabrazos tapizados en terciopelo verde oscuro de su butaca, intentando que la actitud despreocupada de su marido no la afectara.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó él, airado—. Ya sabíamos que el Ministerio estaba preparando…

—¿Y tienes _tú _algo que ver con lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts? —Le interrumpió Narcisa. Lucius vio que su esposa le miraba directamente a los ojos y parecía que había algo más detrás de esa mirada de hielo. Algo que no creía haber visto nunca—. Dime que no, Lucius, por favor, dime que no.

—Cissy, pero ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —Lanzándose hacia adelante en su asiento, puso las manos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos soltando un suspiro, no supo muy bien si de impaciencia o de incomodidad.

Narcisa no quería admitir ni siquiera ante él, su marido, el hombre en el que más confiaba, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, exceptuando a su hijo Draco, que tenía miedo. Por eso, para mantenerlo a raya y darse la oportunidad de calmarse, se levantó de su butaca apoyándose en los reposabrazos y se acercó a la ventana, desde donde pudo contemplar el hermoso jardín que rodeaba la mansión, ahora iluminado por la fría luz de la luna.

—He buscado el diario, Lucius, y no lo he encontrado —dijo sin tan siquiera mirarle, tras unos instante de silencio—. No está.

Lucius apretó sus labios en una mueca de contención y sus fríos ojos grises relampaguearon.

—¿A qué viene eso? Está escondido en la cámara bajo el salón, ya lo sabes —mintió.

—No, no está allí —Narcisa cerró las manos, que apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana, en dos apretados puños, pero siguió aparentando calma—. Lo he mandado comprobar.

—Y, ¿para qué lo buscas, si puede saberse?

—Porque de repente lo he visto todo muy claro. Draco y tú os habéis pasado las vacaciones cuchicheando entre vosotros algo que parecíais no querer compartir conmigo y al principio pensé que se trataba de cosas de chicos, ya me entiendes, pero hoy… —hizo una pausa, obstinada en seguir contemplando el exterior. La fuerza con que apretaba sus puños fue disminuyendo, pero se sabía incapaz de seguir hablando con calma si miraba a su marido a la cara— Imogen me ha dicho lo que ha sucedido estos meses en Hogwarts. Dice que se ha reabierto la Cámara de los Secretos, y dice que la pequeña de los Weasley ha muerto…

—¡Qué memez! Por supuesto que no ha muerto —dijo Lucius aflojando el apretón de sus manos, cuyos nudillos aparecían más blancos de lo habitual—, no ha muerto nadie. Pero trata de entenderlo, Cissy, tenía que intentar hacer algo, estoy harto de toda esta farsa. ¡Harto! Quiero que las cosas cambien de una vez por todas. Quiero que todos esos amigos de los _muggles_ liderados por el viejo se pudran en el infierno, quiero…

—¿Y has utilizado el diario que te dio el Señor Tenebroso? —Narcisa, molesta, se encaró de nuevo a su marido, abrazándose a sí misma como si la estancia no estuviera siendo caldeada por un ardiente fuego en la chimenea y sintiera escalofríos—. Te pidió que lo guardases para él. ¿Dónde está? Dime, ¿dónde está?

—Ya no lo tengo yo.

—¿Y quién lo tiene, entonces? —Le exigió.

—Lo han destruido. Ese maldito crío lo ha destruido. O tal vez Dumbledore, no lo sé.

—¿Qué crío? ¿Potter? ¿Se lo diste a él? —Narcisa intentaba conservar ese aire digno de los Black, pero su máscara habitual parecía resquebrajarse ante la desconcertada mirada de su esposo—. Draco me comentó que os lo habíais encontrado al inicio del curso, cuando fuisteis a Borgin y Burkes.

—Se lo di a la hija pequeña de esos repugnantes pelirrojos traidores a la sangre…

—¡¿Pero te has vuelto loco? —Le gritó enfurecida. Su calma parecía haberse esfumado por completo.

—Ya basta, Cissy. Te estás excediendo —le dijo con rudeza—. No olvides que soy tu marido. Además, ¿dónde está tu ambición?

La indignación ante esa acusación se agolpó en su rostro en forma de pequeñas manchas rosadas a la altura de sus suaves pómulos.

—Es evidente que no ambicionamos lo mismo, Lucius —le escupió en tono despectivo—. Imogen me lo ha dicho de modo confidencial, pero van a expulsarte del consejo. ¿Sabes lo humillante que ha sido soportar su condescendencia? Vas a perder un puesto de poder sólo por haber sido tan impulsivo —Lucius se mostró algo contrariado por la noticia y porque en el fondo sabía que su esposa estaba en lo cierto, pero ella aún no había acabado—: Impulsivo y estúpido, ¿qué pretendías exactamente con todo esto?

Se la quedó mirando, molesto y ofendido.

—¿Que qué pretendía? Pretendía y pretendo cambiar las cosas, Cissy. Pretendo que los _muggles_ y los _sangre sucia_ dejen de entrometerse en nuestro camino, pretendo que dejen de amenazar a la gente respetable como nosotros con redadas absurdas y censura ministerial —se levantó de su sillón para apoyar las manos en la mesa y lanzarse hacia delante, taladrando con sus ojos de plata los azules icebergs de su esposa—, pretendo que Hogwarts sea lo que siempre debió ser: un lugar exclusivo para que únicamente los sangre pura aprendan magia en todas sus facetas, y pretendo que…

—¿Quieres volver a una guerra? —Le interrumpió ella con un susurro ahogado, destilando asombro mientras, inconscientemente, se acercaba más al calor de la chimenea.

La pregunta dejó a Lucius algo descolocado y acabó por contestarle con voz tranquila pero decidida.

—A veces las guerras son necesarias, cielo.

—No sabes lo que dices, Lucius —los ojos de Narcisa brillaron a la cálida luz del fuego. Si no fuera porque conocía a su esposa, hubiera podido pensar que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de derramarse, aunque no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que su voz temblaba ligeramente al seguir hablando—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que llegué a sufrir cada vez que el Señor Tenebroso te mandaba a alguna misión? ¿Tienes idea?

—Cissy… —estaba sorprendido, Narcisa jamás le había confesado aquello.

—Y ahora no somos sólo tú y yo, Lucius, también está Draco. ¿Crees que vivir una guerra es lo mejor para nuestro pequeño?

—Draco ya tiene 12 años, pronto será un hombre y debe aprender que a veces es necesario hacer ciertos sacrificios.

—¡Es sólo un niño! —gritó, sintiéndose frustrada, pero como su marido se limitó a seguir observándola con dureza, suspiró resignada—. Ya veo que te da igual lo que le pueda suceder a nuestro hijo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —La mujer había olvidado las formas; su voz sonaba firme y enojada, pero su cuerpo temblaba inconteniblemente—. No te importa ir a una guerra por tus _elevados_ ideales o, lo que es aún peor, acabar en Azkaban, como mi hermana y su marido. Y no dudas en arrastrar a tu hijo contigo sin tener en cuenta mi opinión. Claro que no, porque tú nunca has tenido que quedarte en casa como hacía yo. Sufriendo en silencio. Sintiendo que quizás no volverías y que me quedaría sola. Completamente sola. Y no puedo volver a eso, Lucius. No puedo.

Volvió a mirar directamente al fuego y ahora sí, Lucius no podía seguir engañándose, una solitaria lágrima, reflejando los dorados tonos de las llamas, se deslizó por la pálida mejilla de porcelana de su esposa. Se sintió conmovido.

—Narcisa, querida, yo no tenía ni idea de que… sintieras eso —caminó con rapidez los pocos pasos que les separaban a ambos y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí como llevaba años sin hacer. De hecho, no era capaz de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían tocado siquiera—. Yo sólo quiero daros lo mejor a ti y a Draco.

—Lo sé Lucius, pero…

—Shhhh… —la acalló, cariñosamente.

Lucius reforzó el abrazo, ella pareció desfallecer y recostó su cabeza contra el hombro derecho de su marido. Éste dejó que se sosegara, que calmara su mudo llanto, que la hacía convulsionar los hombros, quedando en un cómodo silencio, hasta que finalmente le habló en un susurro, junto a su oído.

—Cissy, cariño, nunca vuelvas a mencionar esto, ¿me oyes? Jamás. Ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante mí. Es peligroso, ¿entiendes por qué lo digo?

—S-sí —asintió con un gesto y se secó con un movimiento rápido el rastro húmedo que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas—. Perdóname, Lucius, no sé qué me ha pasado. Sabes que yo nunca…

—Tranquila, cielo —enterró sus labios entre la espesa melena rubia de su esposa, para depositar un suave beso y al mismo tiempo aspirar su dulce perfume, y repitió—: Tranquila. Te prometo que nunca voy a dejarte sola.

Un fuerte chasquido resonó en el cálido despacho y, frente a los señores de la casa, se apareció su elfo doméstico Ryechj, vestido con harapos grisáceos que apenas cubrían su contrahecho y diminuto cuerpo. Si le extrañó ver a sus dueños en una actitud tan cariñosa, no lo demostró.

—Ama, la cena está lista para servirse si lo desea.

Narcisa ya se sentía casi completamente recuperada y dio un paso atrás para alejarse del abrazo de su marido. Miró al elfo con desdén, Ryechj le resultaba de lo más repulsivo, con su arrugado rostro y su abultada nariz; entrecerró sus azules ojos, de nuevo llenos de frialdad, y le espetó:

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está Dobby?

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

—Largo, bestia inmunda —le lanzó un puntapié al elfo, que no tuvo tiempo de evitar el golpe antes de desaparecerse. Resignado, miró con sus ojos grises el bello rostro de su esposa—. Tengo que decirte algo, Cissy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final:<strong>_

_Me veo en la obligación de aclarar una cosa: el colgante de Narcisa existe. Formaba parte de una exposición de joyas modernistas que tuve la oportunidad de disfrutar, y en cuanto lo vi, me vino a la mente Lucius Malfoy. Más adelante, en los mil y un retoques de este capítulo, me pareció buena idea que luciera en el cuello de su mujer. Para quien quiera verlo podéis encontrarlo aquí: **www . vam . ac. uk / images / image / 14491-large . jpg** _

_Y ya sabéis, si habéis sentido la imperiosa necesidad de comentar, por favor, hacedlo. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. Miles de gracias :)_

_**Respuesta a comentario anónimo:**_

Hola, Aprhodita. Me alegro de que a pesar de que te gusten Severus y Lucius por separado, eso no te haya frenado para continuar leyendo al ver que aquí formaban "pareja". Yo también considero que Lucius es un personaje con muchas posibilidades de carácter, aunque tenga que llevar cierto equipaje, como su esnobismo, por ejemplo ;)

Sí, lo dije en la nota de autora, y lo cumplo, no va a haber lemon, simplemente pretendía rodear a todos los personajes de cierto halo de erotismo. Espero haberlo conseguido :)

Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario.

Un beso.


	3. Severus

_**Nota de autora: **_

_Hola por tercera y última vez. Todo lo que empieza debe acabar, eso está más que claro, pero da pena cuando termina :(_

_Este capítulo es sin duda mi favorito, aquí sí que el absoluto protagonista es mi adorado profesor de Pociones. _

_Tiene tantos matices, tantos colores, lleva tanto dentro, y cada uno puede entender el personaje de formas tan distintas… _

_Espero que os guste ver lo que aquí he intentado mostrar, mi modo de verle y mis deseos infinitos de entenderle y perdonarle. Nadie le perdonó jamás en los libros, por eso estamos todos aquí, supongo, sus fans en pie de guerra para salvaguardar el honor de nuestro héroe :)_

_Gracias por haberme acompañado en este viaje, mi primer fic por capítulos. Lo que se siente al mostrar tu trabajo al mundo no tiene precio. Y vosotras, mis lectoras, tampoco. ¡Un beso!_

_Agradezco enormemente a mi amiga __**ItrustSeverus**__ sus consejos, sus repasos exhaustivos, sus correcciones, su infinita paciencia y, sobre todo, su apoyo incondicional. Eres la mejor Beta del mundo, pero yo te quiero por mucho más que eso ;)_

_**Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que habéis gastado parte de vuestro preciado tiempo en leer esta historia, y muy especialmente a ItrustSeverus, Aprhodita, Pandora0000 y Aralan porque vuestros comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Todos los personajes son de la Sra. Rowling. Sin discusión. Aunque puedo decir que quiero más a Severus Snape que ella ;) _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. Severus<strong>

Casi había llegado a la puerta de la calle. Sus labios se elevaban por las comisuras en una sonrisa cargada de egocentrismo y satisfacción. Había dejado plantado a Lucius con una erección adornando su entrepierna y, aunque lo cierto era que él también sentía una creciente presión en sus calzoncillos y hubiera deseado quedarse en la habitación en penumbra, saturada del olor almizclado de sus sexos, le había gustado sobremanera ver la cara contrita del rubio Slytherin cuando se alejó de su lado.

Se apresuró a borrar su sonrisa cuando, apenas a tres metros, la puerta de la mansión se abrió para dar paso a la esposa de su amante, acompañada de un elfo cargado con una buena cantidad de paquetes envueltos en papel de estraza marrón. La dueña de la casa, elegante y señorial, iba ataviada con una capa rojo rubí, adornada con unos flecos de piel de nutria teñida del mismo color. La belleza de la imagen, como sacada de una versión para adultos de un viejo cuento muggle, y que a Severus se le antojó de lo más erótica, se vio incrementada cuando sus manos, blanquísimas y delicadas, la despojaron de la capucha para dejar ver su larga melena rubia cuidadosamente peinada, sus ojos azules como un cielo despejado y unos labios rojos como la sangre.

Era una verdadera suerte que la capa que llevaba en los brazos le cubriera púdicamente, puesto que Severus sintió que la presión de su ropa interior aumentaba. Y la situación siguió empeorando cuando esas dos aguamarinas se clavaron en sus ojos, inundando su visión como un embravecido océano cargado de olas, y los dos pequeños puntos brillantes que eran las pupilas de la mujer se ensancharon de modo apenas perceptible.

—Severus.

Oyó que pronunciaba su nombre con una extraña mezcla de sorpresa y algo que se asemejaba a la asfixia.

—Narcisa.

Su tono, por el contrario, fue deliberadamente distante y formal, mientras realizaba una leve inclinación de cabeza que le sirvió de excusa para poder desviar la mirada de esos ojos gélidos que le hacían arder de deseo.

Porque, aunque frente a Lucius se mostrase irreverente con respecto a su mujer, lo cierto era que a Severus le gustaba fantasear (en las contadas ocasiones en las que se permitía hacerlo) con el hecho de que tras su comportamiento afectado y sus aristocráticas formas, Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer apasionada y ardiente como pocas, y que esa pasión y ese ardor nunca habían sido saciados por su marido como ella necesitaba.

Imaginaba que él sí podría hacerlo, pero tenía dos buenos motivos para no dar ese paso. El primero, porque se trataba de la mujer, no sólo de su amante, sino de su mejor amigo; y el segundo, porque hacía ya mucho tiempo que había tomado la decisión de que nunca estaría con otra mujer que no fuera Lily. Sería como serle infiel, insultarla, menospreciarla. Sabía que era absurdo, él tenía sus propias necesidades y negarse a sí mismo una vida sexual plena era estúpido; pero, a pesar de esa decisión, se había permitido abrir una ligera brecha en su propia teoría, ya que podía aceptar las atenciones de Lucius sin sentirse culpable, puesto que, a fin de cuentas, era un hombre. Y lo cierto era que no se arrepentía de ello, porque junto al Slytherin había descubierto un mundo nuevo y extraordinariamente placentero para sus sentidos. Pero en momentos como aquél, cuando ante él se desplegaba la hermosura de una mujer tan bella como Narcisa, le hubiera gustado ser capaz de dar un paso al frente y aceptar que Lily ya no estaba; que gozar con una mujer, tal y como deseaba hacerlo, no era nada malo; y que incluso podía llegar a merecerlo.

—Lleva todas las compras a mis habitaciones, Milkyn. Rápido.

El tono urgente y autoritario de la mujer al dirigirse al elfo doméstico le devolvió a la realidad. Aprovechó el momento para ponerse su propia capa, tan negra como un ala de cuervo. Se estaba abrochando los botones del cuello cuando Narcisa se colocó a su lado, casi rozándole.

—Ya me marchaba. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pron…

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó ella, con cierta ansiedad—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Draco?

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, sólo he venido para… comentar unos asuntos con Lucius, nada más —hizo otra inclinación de cabeza y procedió a pasar por su lado en dirección a la salida.

Narcisa contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Tras lo que había oído aquella tarde, una sensación de intranquilidad la acompañaba. Necesitaba hablar con su marido, pero tener a Severus tan cerca y estar a solas con él la hizo actuar de un modo algo temerario.

—Severus, espera —al escuchar su nombre se giró, haciendo ondear su capa, y la miró expectante—. Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? —Le invitó.

Por un momento se quedó descolocado, perdido en la estrecha abertura de la roja capa de la mujer, que apenas dejaba entrever su elegante vestido, pero finalmente reaccionó de forma adecuada.

—Eres muy amable, Narcisa, pero debo regresar a Hogwarts.

—De veras me gustaría que pudieras quedarte —insistió ella, acercándose un paso en su dirección. Le puso una mano helada sobre el brazo y sus ojos volvieron a conectar.

—A mí también me gustaría, pero no puedo. Quizás otro día.

—Claro. Cuando quieras, Severus —su mano seguía en su brazo, lanzándole escalofríos por la proximidad de sus cuerpos—. Sabes que siempre eres bien recibido aquí.

Su tono había sido cordial y correcto, pero Severus sintió que algo que no pudo interpretar se ocultaba tras el extraño brillo de los refulgentes ojos femeninos y que los blancos dedos habían aumentado la presión sobre su brazo justo antes de soltarle.

—Gracias, Narcisa. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Severus —parecía haber un deje de tristeza en la voz de la mujer, pero cuando se dirigió de nuevo a su sirviente, que acababa de regresar, el efecto desapareció—. Milkyn, acompaña al señor Snape a la salida.

—Sí, ama.

Severus inclinó de nuevo la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Salió por la puerta de la mansión y se adentró en la oscuridad de la noche. Hubiera querido mirar hacia atrás, tal vez hacia la puerta que acababa de atravesar, tal vez hacia la ventana en la que probablemente estaría Lucius, pero no se lo permitió a sí mismo; hubiera sido tomado como un claro signo de debilidad. Se acercó a la verja, que ante una señal del elfo que le acompañaba se abrió para dejarle el camino libre.

Dos minutos más tarde andaba a paso ligero por los terrenos de Hogwarts en dirección a la que era su casa la mayor parte del tiempo desde hacía once años, y su más desagradable infierno desde el mismo momento en que llegó el maldito y célebre Harry Potter hacía ya dos. No podía soportarlo, ni siquiera podía contemplarle sin que la ira se agolpara en su garganta como vómito. El parecido con su padre era realmente asombroso, no podía negarse que era hijo suyo. Claro que nadie podía negar tampoco que fuera hijo de ella. Sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos verdes, tal y como le había dicho Dumbledore aquella fatídica noche, estaban en ese rostro odiado para burlarse de él, para recordarle que Lily nunca había sido suya del modo en que sí lo había sido de James Potter, causándole un dolor insoportable. Y aunque Severus hubiera intentado evitarle (cosa que ni se planteaba, porque disfrutaba demasiado haciéndole la vida imposible), el estúpido niño no dejaba de meterse en líos, obligándole a ir todo el tiempo tras él para protegerle y procurar que no le sucediera nada malo.

Porque lo había prometido y porque él era un hombre de palabra.

El banquete al que Dumbledore le había pedido encarecidamente que no faltara acabó convirtiéndose en otra hiriente forma de tortura. Todo el mundo era feliz y todo se había resuelto del mejor modo, sin heridos ni muertos. Tan sólo un damnificado, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el inútil de Gilderoy Lockhart, iba a ser ingresado en San Mungo por un extraño problema con su memoria. No podía negar que él, como la mitad del profesorado y de los alumnos, se alegraba de poder quitarse de en medio a un tipo como Lockhart, pero no se permitió demostrarlo ni siquiera con una de sus sonrisas ladeadas. Se limitó a seguir con su habitual expresión inescrutable mientras el director continuaba con su discurso.

Estaba muy avanzada la velada cuando apareció Hagrid por la puerta, desaliñado y algo demacrado, recién llegado de Azkaban, saludando a todos con efusividad y muy especialmente al entrometido de Potter, que se mostraba feliz y arrogante como nunca por su nueva hazaña. Y cuando Severus ya creía que había pasado lo peor, el director Dumbledore, "aprovechando que ya estamos todos reunidos de nuevo", según sus propias palabras, anunció que el joven Potter y su amigo Weasley debían ser premiados por su valor, resultando Gryffindor, por segundo año consecutivo, vencedor en la competición de las Casas. Severus se levantó de la silla, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, y desapareció por una puerta lateral para dirigirse raudo a sus habitaciones en las mazmorras.

Una vez allí, tras la puerta cerrada, en la seguridad de sus aposentos, Severus alcanzó uno de los múltiples tarros que llenaban una de las estanterías del salón y lo estrelló contra la pared de piedra, salpicando el suelo con su contenido. Estaba furioso, se sentía inmundo y despreciable por no poder celebrar una victoria del bien sobre el mal como el resto del castillo sí era capaz de hacer. Y no es que no estuviera contento por que todo acabara del modo correcto, era que simplemente él era incapaz de sentir felicidad por ello. Para él, aquello era un pequeño paso más hacia adelante, hacia lo que podría ser su redención, pero que era su ineludible final. Una ínfima victoria sobre su antiguo Amo. Y nadie podía sentirse feliz si creía que al final del camino se encontraría de nuevo al Señor Tenebroso. Bueno, Lucius Malfoy tal vez sí.

Mentalmente, regresó a una de sus primeras misiones, en las que formaba escuadrón junto a algunos de sus compañeros Slytherins de Hogwarts, y que Lucius lideraba. Se habían pasado la tarde atormentando a un par de estudiantes a la salida de la Academia de Aurores y, tras sonsacarles a base de _cruciatus_ la poca información que tenían sobre las misiones que llevaban a cabo desde el Ministerio y sus posibles conexiones con la Orden del Fénix, Lucius les había dado permiso para hacer lo que les viniera en gana con los prisioneros.

Se trataban de un chico y una chica no mucho mayores que él mismo, quizás de unos veinte o veintiún años, y ambos fueron vejados, torturados y forzados ante su fría mirada. Y no es que en ese momento los gritos desgarradores de la muchacha al ser brutalmente violada por Avery le hicieran recapacitar sobre si aquello era correcto o no, pero le obligó a replantearse si todos sus compañeros estaban allí por el mismo motivo que él. Cuando, tras culminar dentro de la joven, Avery se levantó del suelo, acomodándose la túnica, y le hizo un gesto para que ocupara su lugar, Severus simplemente negó con la cabeza. No mancillaría el cuerpo de una chica sólo por diversión. Aquello _no_ era divertido.

Lucius se acercó a él en ese instante y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, acariciando las puntas de su pelo azabache. Él le miró muy serio, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, sin querer mostrar el sentimiento de repugnancia que le causaba aquello pero, ante su sorpresa, el rubio le sonrió.

—Sabía que no me había equivocado contigo, Severus.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Quiso saber él.

—Eres un tipo decente, con convicciones. No te dejas llevar por la brutalidad. Acompáñame, creo que prefieres que nos marchemos de aquí.

Severus no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza. Lucius no se equivocaba en absoluto, quiso marcharse de allí en el mismo momento en que vio cómo el chico, el primero en pasar por la ronda de mortífagos, había sido despojado de sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos sin el uso de la magia. El tratarles con violencia parecía ser la primera norma a seguir. La siguiente norma era guardar un orden jerárquico a la hora de satisfacerse con los prisioneros. Lucius había rehusado ese privilegio y el que gozó del dudoso honor de ser el primero fue Nott. A partir de ahí, él sólo había tenido ojos y oídos para la joven que gritaba y lloraba desconsolada mientras la obligaban a ver lo que le hacían a su amigo para luego hacerle lo mismo a ella.

A Severus le costó meses arrinconar en una parte remota de su mente los ojos desesperados de la joven estudiante a auror, y muchas pesadillas el dejar de escuchar sus gritos en mitad de la noche. Pero jamás pudo olvidarla, ni su rostro ni su nombre: Millicent Parker. Era evidente que Lucius podía ser muy selectivo a la hora de recordar sus momentos bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Para su desgracia, Severus no olvidaba nada. Nunca.

En ese instante le recorrió un escalofrío que le devolvió a la realidad, lanzó un _reparo_ a los cristales desparramados por el suelo e hizo levitar el tarro de regreso a su lugar en la estantería. Atravesó el salón y abrió con fuerza desmesurada la puerta que comunicaba con su dormitorio, cuyas luces, pequeños candelabros adosados a las paredes, se encendieron con su sola presencia. Dejó con cuidado su varita sobre la mesilla de noche y se quitó la túnica negra, que lanzó sobre la colcha de cualquier manera, quedándose en ropa interior. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, se despojó de las negras botas, que dejó pulcramente colocadas junto a una silla, y tiró de los calcetines hasta conseguir sacárselos y dejarlos abandonados sobre su túnica. Volvió a alzarse, con los pies helados contra la fría y húmeda piedra del suelo, se quitó los calzoncillos, se dirigió desnudo al cuarto de baño y se metió bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Allí podría relajarse al fin, allí podría olvidarse de la fiesta que tenía lugar unos metros por encima de su cabeza. Su agotado cerebro necesitaba un descanso.

Cerró sus ojos y su mente a todo pensamiento. Hacía años que realizaba ese ejercicio todas las noches, mientras tomaba una ducha, y le servía para relajarse y hacer que las tensiones desaparecieran, aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos. El agua extremadamente caliente se encargaba de que sus músculos agarrotados se desentumecieran. Se lavó con meticulosidad el cuerpo y el cabello, mientras se sorprendía al recordar cómo Dumbledore tan solo le había lanzado una de sus miradas reprobatorias cuando le vio entrar algo tarde al banquete y sentarse a su lado con cierto aire insolente.

Severus estaba seguro de que el anciano director descubriría que había estado con Lucius, porque a su torcida nariz le llegaría el olor a sexo que le rodeaba, ya que no había tenido tiempo de lavarse antes de salir de la mansión; y había estado seguro de que la irritante voz, cargada de falsa inocencia, que utilizaba para esos momentos le llegaría con uno más de sus comentarios hirientes. Pero no pasó nada de eso, a pesar de que sus indirectas, que cada vez se le antojaban más humillantes, se habían multiplicado desde la llegada al castillo de su ojito derecho Potter. Que Dumbledore tenía preferencia por los Gryffindors era algo que nunca había podido ocultar, al menos a ojos de Severus, pero esa especie de veneración que sentía tanto por el chico como por su padre le parecía enfermiza.

Se maldijo en silencio, mientras deslizaba la esponja enjabonada por cada rincón de su cuerpo, por permitir que ambos estropearan su mejor momento del día, su ducha nocturna. "¿Cómo puedes aguantarles?" le había preguntado Lucius y lo cierto era que, a veces, él se hacía la misma pregunta. Aunque ahora la respuesta que le vino a la mente fue más sincera y sentida que la que había dado en las habitaciones del Slytherin: por Lily.

Se frotó el cabello con energía, casi con rabia, produciendo una espesa espuma blanca que se deslizó por entre sus largos dedos y descendió por sus hombros y su espalda. Malfoy. Lucius y Narcisa. Los dos rubios eran algo mucho más interesante en lo que pensar en la ducha. Rodeado por una nube de vapor, pensó que quizás se acercaba el momento idóneo para dejar atrás aquellas decisiones absurdas que había tomado siendo muy joven y agarrar al toro por los cuernos, o mejor dicho, a los Malfoy por las caderas. Se sonrió por su absurda ocurrencia, estaba seguro de que Narcisa nunca le había visto más que como al amigo de su marido y actual maestro de su hijo, y no creía demasiado posible que Lucius estuviera dispuesto a compartirle con su esposa. Pensar en ello le provocó un dulce cosquilleo en la entrepierna, pero no quería volver a excitarse, así que desechó con una sacudida de su pelo enjabonado la visión del cuerpo desnudo y apetecible del hombre, y la de la insinuante figura de la mujer, oculta tras la preciosa capa roja.

El agua caliente se llevó la espuma y su último intento de mantener la mente cerrada a los acontecimientos del día. Salió del cubículo de la ducha colocándose sobre una alfombra, con cuidado de no salpicar el suelo, y se cubrió el húmedo cuerpo con un albornoz de color verde botella con el escudo de Slytherin bordado en la solapa. Se enrolló en la cabeza una toalla del mismo tono a modo de turbante y se calzó con unas zapatillas.

Una vez de nuevo en su dormitorio, se puso uno de sus grises camisones, se lanzó un hechizo secante para el pelo, cogió el cepillo de encima de la cómoda y se desenredó la melena azabache. Recogió toda la ropa sucia y la de la ducha y la dejó en el lugar acostumbrado, de donde los elfos domésticos se la llevarían para lavarla. Agotado, pero menos agarrotado que una hora antes, se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas.

Sentado contra el cabecero, pensó en ir a buscar un libro con el que entretenerse mientras esperaba que el sueño llegara, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sería inútil. Se había pasado toda la noche intentando evitar que el pensamiento que de verdad le preocupaba se apoderara de toda su atención, distrayendo a su cerebro con absurdos entretenimientos de triángulos amorosos y de ancianos cargados de inquina.

Optó por echarse, apoyando la cabeza en la mullida almohada, y dejó que la pregunta le reverberara en cada uno de los recovecos de su cerebro. Dumbledore estaba tan seguro de su regreso que a veces le daba miedo. Y desde que había llegado el que, según él, era el futuro Salvador del Mundo Mágico, parecía que los accidentes y los problemas se habían hecho un lugar en la, por lo general, apacible vida de Hogwarts. Pero debía reconocer que, aunque el crío se saltaba las normas y parecía disfrutar de su fama inmerecida (vistas sus ineptitudes), él no era la única causa de lo que sucedía en el colegio. O quizás sí que fuera la "causa", pero había algo más. Algo que parecía colarse entre los altos muros del castillo. Algo escalofriante. Poderoso. Con nombre propio. Pero innombrable.

A la semioscuridad de la vela de su mesilla de noche, se subió la manga izquierda de su camisón. Ahí estaba, apenas visible, su cárcel. Cierto que no había ido a parar a Azkaban gracias a la declaración del director y que, a cambio, se había visto enclaustrado en esa mazmorra que era su hogar a la fuerza y su presidio físico, pero ésa, la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo, era su verdadera prisión. Si las líneas ahora algo difuminadas del tétrico tatuaje volvían a oscurecerse, si en algún momento el brazo le ardía como si un fuego vivo e inextinguible le abrasara desde dentro de su propia piel, querría decir que el viejo había tenido siempre razón y que el mago más grande y tenebroso de todos los tiempos había vuelto. Significaría que su dueño había vuelto.

Y él debería decidir de qué lado estar.

Pero, ¿de verdad "debía" tomar una decisión? La decisión ya había sido tomada mucho tiempo atrás, por supuesto, y estaba seguro de que era la adecuada, la única opción posible para alguien como él, para alguien en su situación. Por eso le estaban resultando tan dolorosos los dobles sentidos de Dumbledore. Ante los demás, él era un hombre que gozaba de su plena confianza, pero a solas, esa confianza parecía flaquearle y Severus se veía obligado a reforzarla constantemente con más sacrificios y promesas. Y, aunque sabía que se merecía su desprecio y la total ignominia, no por eso se sentía menos herido.

Suspiró, acomodándose mejor en el lecho, y regresó con el pensamiento a aquella misma tarde, cuando Lucius había declarado que le gustaría que el Señor Tenebroso regresara de entre las tinieblas. No dudaba de su palabra, pero estaba seguro de que lo había dicho por la pasión del momento, por la idea, la teoría, la utopía que significaban su regreso y su victoria. No había que olvidar que Lucius había gozado del favor de su Señor durante muchísimo tiempo, así que quizás, para el rubio, ser mortífago había sido una buena experiencia; pero Severus debía admitir que para él había resultado ser un cruel suplicio. Siempre mirando por encima del hombro, siempre ocultando sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, incluso a los que estaban de su lado. Claro que, pensándolo bien, ahora también hacía eso: ocultaba a los demás todo aquello que le convertía en algo más que el bastardo y grasiento murciélago de la mazmorra que todos creían que era. Lo que le convertía en alguien que aspiraba a ser mejor persona, pero que estaba demasiado dolido y atormentado como para saber demostrarlo.

Entrecruzó sus manos bajo la cabeza y miró hacia el techo. En la esquina de la derecha, justo encima de su cama sin dosel, una telaraña se balanceaba por el peso de una mosca atrapada entre sus hilos. El bicho se retorcía sin poder liberarse, atrapándose más a sí mismo con cada vano intento de huir. Severus, tranquilamente, escudriñó con sus ojos negros todos los rincones, buscando a la propietaria de la mortal trampa, que tarde o temprano acabaría cenando un menú de lo más apetitoso. La araña no estaba. Del mismo modo que el Señor Tenebroso tampoco estaba, pero él se sentía tan atrapado como aquella pobre mosca, a la espera de que alguien le liberara o que terminara con su sufrimiento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y acabaran devorándole vivo.

Dumbledore, a su manera, le había liberado una vez de esa absurda telaraña a la que él mismo se había lanzado. Y aunque a veces le estrangularía con sus propias manos, y a pesar de que el viejo era incapaz de hacer algo por él sin pedirle un pedacito más de su alma a cambio, no pensaba traicionar su confianza. Ni, por descontado, traicionarse a sí mismo.

Se ladeó en la cama, manteniendo la mano derecha bajo su cabeza, agarró su varita con la mano izquierda y realizó una grácil filigrana que dejó la habitación a oscuras. Cerró sus profundos ojos con un suspiro. Se había quitado un peso de encima, el curso estaba a punto de terminar y al fin perdería de vista a sus odiosos alumnos, con lo que podría dedicarse a cosas más placenteras y que también tenían nombre propio. El sueño se fue apoderando poco a poco de sus sentidos, con la agradable idea de que se presentaban ante él dos meses de vacaciones en los que podría intentar disfrutar de la relativa libertad que le daría regresar a su casa de la calle de la Hilandera.

Poco sospechaba que alguien a quien él conocía demasiado bien aprovecharía esos mismos meses para planear y llevar a cabo su propia fuga, su propia venganza, reabriendo de ese modo viejas heridas que jamás habían llegado a cicatrizar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final:<strong>_

_Espero de verdad que os haya gustado. Sé que pensaréis que han quedado muchas cosas en el tintero, yo también lo pienso. Por eso mismo estoy preparando una continuación, que espero poder subir en breve y que también pretendo que sea en tres capítulos. Yo soy así, me impongo condiciones ;)_

_Si habéis sentido la imperiosa necesidad de comentar, por favor, hacedlo. Es vuestra última oportunidad y me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. Miles de gracias :)_


End file.
